


No Church In The Wild

by LuckyAltair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, technically non-con but it's not focused on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyAltair/pseuds/LuckyAltair
Summary: Junko (and Mukuro) throw the unfortunate card shark Celes in a room and use her to indulge in their kinks and get off. That's it, there's no plot. Just Junko riding Celes's face and Mukuro being sadistic at the end.The title has nothing to do with the story, sorry!





	No Church In The Wild

"

What-Ah!" What do you think you're doing!?"

Cursing with the fervor that was quite justified for a girl thrown to the floor, Celestia Ludenberg addressed the blonde fashionista that now stood over her. 

"Big mouth for a fake whore like you, don't cha' think?" With her sharp chin upturned like she was looking down on the gambler, Junko Enoshima returned the crude words back in stride; and at the same time, motioning for her plain-looking big sister to start doing what she was told to do, like always. 

The freckled sister stepped past her little sister and crouched down, getting uncomfortably close to Celes. A wolf-tattooed hand suddenly ripped into the frills of her dress and as if her fingers were the jagged jaws of the wolf on her hand, ripped the black cloth away from the drill-haired girl, leaving only a very lacy and very expensive looking pair of panties to cover the pale, slender legs that were rarely seen.

"You bitc-" The gambler's overly made-up face twisted with rage as her expensive dress was ripped to tatters, and a red blush coming across her porcelain complexion, but before she could lash out any further to her abusers, the blonde interrupted her.

"Jesus, can't you go two seconds without bitching?" The fashionista encroached on Celes's still laying body and stood over the girl's face, making sure the other girl got a good look at what was under that mini skirt.

"Look, you're gonna get fucked no matter how much you spit shit at me, so just fuckin' chill." 

The red eyes of the gambler widened when she saw what was under that skirt.

Nothing.

Junko wasn't wearing panties. Her pink slit was still jarringly visible to the girl below, even within the darkness of skirt shrouding it.

"You're fucking joking! I'll fucking-Mmph!"

Letting her knees buckle and falling on the face of the girl below, Junko silenced the vulgar gambler with her crotch. The skirt surrounded Celes's head like a curtain, making what little light she had left under the skirt come through with a red tint. Even with that red-tinted vision, Celes could tell from both sight and feeling that the fashionista was perfectly shaven, which made things a little less horrid

The muffled vibration from below only made Junko's smile big and wide, vaguely reminiscent of the black-and-white bear that she would soon have millions of, but for now, she'd get her sick kicks like this.

A new wetness pressing her most sensitive area, Junko's analyst abilities had already seen Celes trying this long ago, and so the fashionista was ready for it. 

In her rage, the gambler forced her mouth open, cringing at the feeling of her lips against 'those' lips of Junko and at the sticky and warm air trapped under the skirt like a greenhouse, and tried to get her teeth around any part of the womanly folds that touched her delicate features. Pearly whites about to clamp down on skin without mercy, those intimate lips were pulled away from her, leaving her to almost bite down on her own tongue in the abrupt moment.

The reddish darkness around her leaving, Celes finally got to see something that wasn't peach-colored skin or the pink-color of another girl's privates, the ceiling. But that moment of joy was short-lived as her crimson eyes met the blue ones of her tormentor, and the look on the fashionista's face was not a happy one.

With one hand on the floor propping her up, Junko's nearly bare hips hung far too close to Celes's face for her not to be pissed, even if they had just been much more intimately acquainted just a moment ago.

"Your weird ass kink is being a queen or some shit, right?" Starting off with that, Junko's free hand came close to the dark bangs that were now matted to Celes's face from the damp air under the skirt making her sweat some.

"What's a queen to a goddess?" With a sharp and violent flick of the wrist, the long red nails on the now self-proclaimed goddess dug into the gambler's hair and roughly grabbed a handful, making sure to have full control of the girl's head with tugs to her slightly-mangled locks.

Eyes widening in astonishment at her persona being referred to as a "kink", then having to hear that she was nothing compared to the the "goddess" that was shoving her crotch in her face for sick pleasure, Celes's mouth hung agape, totally speechless.

Without warning, those creamy thighs fell to beside her ears once again. That iron hold on her hair stayed though, and the full scenario finally became clear to the overwhelmed gambler with the next words from Junko.

"Now, stop resisting and worship." Cold words that exuded an aura of dominance so unknown to the, usually, domineering gambler were the final piece to the puzzle, as the fashionista used that vice grip on bangs to pull her protruding nose right up to the girl's bud, and the scent of sex was upon her, and even that was stunningly overpowering to Celes in its own way.

Just as she had figured the worst had come, having her nose rubbed against the privates of Junko, the girl's hips began to rock.

Back and forth. That repulsive pink slit grinded over her nose, drops of sexual fluids and the ever moistened folds of the fashionista's sex found ways to wet Celes's face, mixing with the girl's own perspiration, and begin to smear her make-up in to slurry streaks that ran down her cheeks and chin.

The abuse was only getting faster; the fashionista nearing her peak already. Even though it was almost over, Celes was still trying to keep the disgusting mixture of make-up and womanly fluids from touching her lips as gravity pulled beads of those diluted black droplets the ground below, the gambler's own sweat making it even worse as her skin had a sheen of sweat over her face now.

Celes cringed at the intensifying, irregular breaths Junko was making, every breath managing to be in time with another slide of her face along the sensitive bits of her tormentor. 

Then, the blonde finally hit her climax, and it got so, so much worse for the black-haired gambler.

That vicious grip on her hair tightened as the rocking stopped, but the fashionista remained still, convulsing slightly in place, her breathing stopped. Celes heard the girl lick her lips, not even sexual pleasure could truly take her out of control.

Abruptly, that hair-grabbing hand pulled the Celes's face closer than before, her nose practically inside the girl's vagina, her mouth instinctively opening in shock. Those thick, hot thighs around her head clamped around her like a vice and the red skirt became even darker.

With a sultry moan, Junko climaxed.

Right on Celes's face. That wide-eyed, humiliated face.

Junko had gotten off by riding her face.

And Celes was painfully aware of that.

That fluid from the girl's womanhood soaked the gambler's far-too-close face. The girl's mouth and nose were subjected to the almost sickly-sweet taste and scent of Junko's nectar. That invasive, disgustingly warm liquid entering her mouth was the only thing that kept Celes from screaming.

The last of the girl's make-up was washed off by the surplus of hot juices that came on to her face, soaking her under the still and static skirt of her captor.

Red eyes hanging open in shock, Celes could only whimper as the fashionista lifted off of her face, letting her see the light again, albeit a little blurry with the drops of another girl's fluids in her eyes.

"Haven't gotten off that good in a goddamn while, Muku's snub nose isn't good for that kinda shit." Smirking as she wiped her drool off with one hand and the other rubbed her private spot to get up the now-cold liquid around her thighs, Junko started talking immediately. 

"But your Pinocchio nose is fucking great, Taeko. It's probably long all the time since you're a walking lie, you know." Comparing her Queen of Liars self to a goddamn cartoon character would have normally made Celes snap, but after being used as a sex toy for Junko, she wanted to just stay still and try to ignore the hanging scent of the girl's body over her.

"Alright, I'm done here. Your turn, big sis. Just remember to clean up this time." Rubbing her wet hands on Mukuro's shirt as she walked by to leave the room, the fashionista gave a teasing wink to the girl still laying on the floor.

"Toodles!" With that, the fashionista was gone.

"Are...you going to be...be a disgusting whore like your sis...?" Sputtering out words from her exhausted body, Celes managed to remain bitter and spiteful despite what she'd been through.

"First of all; insult my baby sis again and I'll kill you." Mukuro picked up the thin, pale legs of the gambler, putting one leg under each arm as she spoke. 

"Second of all: I don't get off the same way she does. She's hurt me too much for that, and I wouldn't want her sloppy seconds anyway." As cold as ever, Mukuro made Celes wince at being called "sloppy seconds", that revolting torture that had just been inflicted on her still fresh on her mind as the barely-drying fluids on her face.

"You...wouldn't." Celes's legs were in the air with her hips being lifted from the floor as consequence, and those lacy, black, and almost certainly expensive panties that had been exposed by Junko earlier, but ultimately ignored, were now the focal point of this hellishness, and that became painfully aware to the gambler as the soldier's boot pressed against her sex.

"Ufufufu...I hope you don't want any heirs to the throne, your highness." As Mukuro's normal cold expression changed to lewd grin, like she was channeling the despairful aura of her little sister, that boot against Celes's crotch ascended. It rose until it hung above the drill-haired girl's groin like the blade of a guillotine would the head of a greedy queen.

Preparing to slash down.

Hard.

Crimson eyes widening even further, and ignoring the foreign juices running down her throat as she lifted her head to desperately plead with Mukuro to stop what she was doing, Celes was powerless to stop this sister too.

"Nonononono!" The card shark panickily begged, her heart rate picking up in fear of the inevitable brutality just moments away. That rubber-bottomed boot terrified the girl as cold sweat mingled with the warm sweat on her face, whatever was left of her makeup only become runnier and rolling away in dark beads.

And then that blade came down, and Celes may have even preferred that sort of end than the one she was going to get.

The high-pitched screech of Celes wasn't heard from the sound-proof dorms, but the blushing, grinning face of the plainer despair sister showed all the reaction the world needed.

**Author's Note:**

> "How did you get inspired to write this weird-ass niche kink story?"
> 
> "Oh, Kanye West"
> 
> Yeah, I totally ripped off the "what's a king to a god" line from that one song. 
> 
> Bring it, Yeezy.


End file.
